


no one understands me, they must say I'm crazy

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, OR IS IT, One Night Stand, Random hookups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: He soon heard his phone buzz and the notification popped up. The guy was short and to the point. He gave an address that looked vaguely familiar, but Jake couldn’t figure out why. He shot a return message, letting the mystery man know he was on the way and would be there in about 30 minutes.





	no one understands me, they must say I'm crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This was for one of those drabble challenges on tumblr and I just ran with it a bit more than I expected. All mistakes are totally mine.

Jake thumbed his phone open, hovering over the Grindr app. He knew it was risky to try and pick up while he was home, but he was feeling some kind of way and with how the season had been going, he really needed to work through his frustrations. It didn’t help that he was constantly being taunted by someone he couldn’t have in the locker room. He used his normal pseudonym and threw up a picture where just his chest and arms were in frame. He wasn’t one to normally show off his body, but living in a hockey crazy city as a hockey player he wasn’t going to take a chance with his face. 

As he was swiping through, he settled on a guy that had a similar picture as him, but far paler skin and an even more cut body. He figured it was close to who he had been dreaming about for the last two years so it could help him get that out of his system at least. 

He clicked on the profile and swiped through the pictures, liking what he saw. He decided that it was worth a shot for a quick one night thing. He sent off a hello and leaned back to settle in on the couch. He flipped the tv on and waited for a response. 

He soon heard his phone buzz and the notification popped up. The guy was short and to the point. He gave an address that looked vaguely familiar, but Jake couldn’t figure out why. He shot a return message, letting the mystery man know he was on the way and would be there in about 30 minutes. 

Jake quickly changed into something a little tighter and spritzed a tiny bit of cologne. He darted out the door, grabbing a jacket as he went. 

He plugged the address into his gps and let the soothing voice guide him towards his hookup. As he started to get closer, he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was all too familiar of a drive. As he was slowing down, looking for the house, he realized where he was. 

The GPS had taken him straight to Rasmus’ house. 

He debated turning around and ghosting him, but a small moment of logic overruled that thought process. If this was actually him, then he was seeking out something on purpose. 

He took a deep breath, whispered a solid “fuck it” and got out of the car. He made sure to grab his phone and had the messages at the ready in case Rasmus was confused. 

Jake knocked solidly on the door and Rasmus opened it. He then quickly closed it and Jake could hear Rasmus sputtering curses on the other side of the door. 

Jake knocked again and Rasmus opened it up slowly. Jake held up his phone with the messages visible and he was ushered in. The door shut softly behind them.

“I can leave. I just don’t want things to be awkward between us.”  
Jake was giving him the out. It pained him to do so when something he wanted so badly was in his grasp. He went to grab the door handle and felt Rasmus grab his hand and pull him closer. It was almost scary how powerful he was. Rasmus let his hand drop and reached up to cup Jake's face. 

The kiss was messy at first, but they straightened out and Rasmus eventually had Jake pinned against the wall by his front door, nipping at his lip and pulling on the belt loops of his pants. When they stopped making out to catch a breath, Jake couldn’t help but admire how red and spit slicked Rasmus’ lips had gotten. It was something out of one of his dirtiest dreams and he just wanted more and more. 

Rasmus stepped back slightly to give Jake some more room. He wordlessly grabbed his hand and pulled him into the guest room that was on the first floor. Rasmus was starting to anxiously pull Jake’s shirt up. Everything felt like a fever dream and Jake couldn’t help but drink it all in. Jake reached under Rasmus’ shirt and let his fingers trail over his abs. He started to lift his shirt up more and eventually Rasmus got with the program. Both of them shucked their shirts and Jake sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Rasmus towards him. He started to trail kisses down his chest, stopping at the waistband. 

He looked up at Rasmus, eager to take him all in. He reached and pulled Rasmus in by the waistband, hooking his fingers in the elastic of his boxers. Jake wasn’t normally the one to take the lead anywhere, but he felt that if he didn’t get his mouth on Rasmus as soon as possible he’d combust. Rasmus pulled back some and smiled at him. He slowly slid his pants and boxers off. Jake reached out and pulled Rasmus closer to him. Sitting on the bed while Rasmus was standing gave him the best leverage. 

He took all of Rasmus into his mouth and started to bob slowly, making circles with his mouth. He wasn’t as out of practice as he thought initially. He quickened the pace and started to hollow out his cheeks. He could feel Rasmus running his fingers in his hair. He felt a slight pull and he quickened his pace some more, making it sloppier as he went. He reached down to adjust himself when he felt Rasmus tense up and try to pull him off. Jake committed to swallowing every last drop, just like he committed to most of his hits. 

When he had finished, Jake looked up and felt himself being hauled up for another kiss. As they were making out again, Rasmus slipped his hand into Jake’s waistband, undoing the button and sliding them down enough for him to maneuver his hand. Rasmus jerked him off quick and he came faster than he ever did in his life. 

They both collapsed on the bed, looking at each other smiling. 

“This won’t be awkward later will it?”

Jake was starting to have doubts set in. Everything was so dreamlike, but he wanted to make sure this wasn’t going to ruin anything. 

“I’ve waited two years for you.” 

Rasmus was never one for words, but he had chosen those ones carefully. Jake scooted closer and pulled him into another kiss. 

“Well, good things seem to come to those of us that wait.”

They got themselves cleaned up and when Jake came out of the bathroom, he noticed some of his clothes were sitting on the bed. They were just some gym shorts and a t-shirt that he had left last time they hung out, but it was enough to sleep in and he knew at that moment that he had something great.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always welcomed!  
> Title is from "Crazy Maybe” by Feed Me feat. Kill The Noise & Anjulie.  
>    
> [check out my tumblr](https://scandella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
